Lorna the Jungle Girl Vol 1 16
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Panthers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Wilderness Wrath! | Synopsis2 = Greg Knight is hunting a lion that is just about to attack a deer when Lorna swoops in and subdues the big cat with her bare hands. As Greg berates her over the dangers of the lion, Lorna then directs the lion to a watering hole and a meat cache to resolve the beats hunger. Despite this, Greg is still not convinced that Lorna has a place in the jungle. Suddenly one of the natives warns Lorna and Greg about an elephant stampede, and Lorna quickly uses a vine to swing them to safety. The near death experience puts Greg in a state of shock. Lorna goes to the nearby village to seek shelter but finds that the locals have barred their doors and windows to protect themselves from the "wilderness wraith". With no other options, Lorna ties Greg up in a tree and swings off to deal with the rampaging elephants. With the aid of the lion whom she saved earlier, she sends the elephants charging away from the native village. However as she unties Greg and is reunited with her pet monkey Mikki, the elephants return to attack again. Lorna holds them at bay until suddenly the female elephants arrive with their newly born children and the male elephants instantly stop their rampage. Lorna realizes that the male elephants were merely protecting their mates while they give birth. With the danger has passed, Lorna and Greg inform M'Tuba that he and his people can come out of hiding. When Lorna marvels over the beauty of the baby elephants, an exasperated Greg Knight storms off on his usual tirade about how women have no place in the jungle. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Elephants Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Jungle Voodoo! | Synopsis3 = Greg Knight is informed by his guide Iguno that one of the elephants in the sanctuary has gone on a rampage. Rushing out into the plains he sees the elephant about to attack a herd of zebras and is forced to shoot the elephant dead. Iguno searches the body and finds a voodoo fetish and tells Greg that this is what made the elephant go mad. Greg wonders why someone is using voodoo on the animals in his sanctuary and Iguno suggests that it is someone who is attempting to ruin their operation. Unaware that there are two men seeking to discredit Greg in order to take over his sanctuary, Greg realizes that only the local Opaki tribe still use voodoo fetishes. Knight treks off to find the Opaki's when he is attacked by a vulture also frenzied by the voodoo fetishes. Greg confronts the leader of the Opaki's and they engage in a fight which Greg quickly wins. Suddenly they hear the sound of an approaching jeep and see the two men who were out to try and ruin Greg fleeing from a herd of frenzied elephants. The Opaki help Greg remove the fetishes just as the men crash their jeep, restoring the animals to normal. Learning what the two men were up to, Greg thanks the Opaki people for helping him and takes them into custody. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * rival hunters. Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Pit of Peril! | Synopsis4 = Lorna the Jungle Queen witnesses the ruthless Jed Riordon abuse his jungle guides while on an expedition into the jungle. When the guides refuse to go further as they are encroaching in Lorna's domain to hunt, Riordon tries to beat them with the butt of his rifle, but Lorna swoops in and takes it away, knocking Jed out. The guides take Riordan to Greg Knights camp but refuse to tell him what happened to Jed. When Jed comes to, he tells Greg that he was attacked by Lorna. Suspecting that something is up, Greg follows after Jed when he rushes back into the forest. Jed is soon attacked by a gorilla, but Lorna pushes him aside and convinces the large primate to go away in peace. Just then Greg rushes in demanding to know what is going on. Jed then threatens to shoot them both, but he is hit over the head with a coconut tossed down by Mikki. Binding Jed up, Greg and Lorna begin to escort him out of the jungle to get mental help when they accidentally step through a pit lined with spikes. Trapped, they try in vain to try and escape when suddenly a panther comes and lunges at them. Lorna struggles with the beast but it suddenly stops fighting her and turns its attention to Jed. Remembering the big cat from his days as an animal trainer, Jed commands the panther to help them out of the pit. Afterwards, Jed explains that he lost his nerve and became a ruthless hunter when his career ended after kicking a lion and it turned on him. Cured of his issue, Jed thanks Lorna and Greg for their help. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Jed Riordon Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}